As a network storage system, a network attached storage (NAS) and a storage area network (SAN) are known.
The NAS which is connected to the existing Internet (registered trademark) network is simple in management compared to the SAN, but degraded in performance and causes capacity insufficiency in many cases. On the other hand, the SAN generally operates at high speed compared to the NAS and can store a large amount of data, but it is expensive in price.
In order to improve the efficiency in data storage and the reduction in cost by combining advantages of the NAS and the SAN, a method of integrating the SAN and the NAS is known, and specifically the SAN and the NAS are integrated by employing a NAS gateway.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-220216
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-535099
Patent Document 3: International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2006/022161
However, the storage system in the related art is provided with a server machine for implementing a NAS gateway function in order to integrate the SAN and the NAS. Therefore, there is a problem in that a cost for configuring the system increases.
Further, the network storage system in which the NAS gateway is used to integrate the SAN and the NAS as described above, it is necessary to perform the setting of the SAN and the setting of the NAS separately. Therefore, there is also a problem in that a workload of operations by a manager increases.